masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Assignments
Assignments are the side quests of Mass Effect. There is a large variety of assignments to complete; this page is a list of them. Click on a specific assignment in the list to read its detailed walkthrough. For a list of missions broken up by cluster and system, see the Mass Effect System Guide. For an alphabetical list of assignments see Category:Assignments; for locations see Category:Assignment Locations. Assignment List Please note: the assignment names as given here are intended to match those in the game; sometimes the game itself is inconsistent, in which case all of the variations are listed here (e.g. Asari Diplomacy, Missing Person). Some missions are listed more than once; this is intentional and is intended to make them simpler to find by listing them in all relevant contexts. Character-Specific Assignments Shepard's Background These quests relate to Shepard's preservice history. * Citadel: Old, Unhappy, Far-Off Things only available if Shepard has the Spacer background * Citadel: Old Friends only available if Shepard has the Earthborn background * Citadel: I Remember Me only available if Shepard has the Colonist background Squad Member Assignments These assignments relate to the histories of your fellow crewmates.. * Garrus: Find Dr. Saleon → Garrus: Dr. Saleon is Dead * Tali and the Geth → Tali's pilgrimage * Wrex: Family Armor Citadel Assignments General These assignments are available during your first and all future visits to the Citadel. * Citadel: Asari Consort * Citadel: Doctor Michel → Citadel: Doctor Michel is Safe * Citadel: Homecoming * Citadel: The Fan * Citadel: Jahleed's Fears → Citadel: Jahleed's Secret → Citadel: Jahleed and Chorban | Citadel: Jahleed Returns Materials | Citadel: Jahleed Arrested * Citadel: Presidium Prophet * Citadel: Reporter's Request * Citadel: Rita's Sister → Citadel: Rita's Sister and Chellick → Citadel: Rita's Sister is Safe * Citadel: Scan the Keepers * Citadel: Schells the Gambler → Citadel: Schells' Scanner Given Away | Citadel: Schells has his Data * Citadel: Signal Tracking * Citadel: Xeltan's Complaint → Citadel: Xeltan Convinced * Missing Person → UNC: Privateers Second Visit These assignments are available after completing one of the major assignments (Noveria, Feros or rescuing Liara). * Citadel: The Fourth Estate * Citadel: Family Matter * Citadel: Planting a Bug * Citadel: Snap Inspection Detainee Visit These assignments are only available during your detention at the Citadel. * Citadel: Our Own Worst Enemy * Citadel: Negotiator's Request Charted Planet Assignments These assignments are specific to their relative planet. Feros * Feros: Data Recovery * Feros: Geth in the Tunnels * Feros: Power Cells * Feros: Varren Meat * Feros: Water Restoration Noveria * Noveria: Espionage * Noveria: Smuggling Virmire * Virmire: Assisting Kirrahe's Team → Virmire: Kirrahe's team * Virmire: Wrex and the Genophage → Virmire: Wrex is Convinced Galaxy-Wide Assignments These assignments span the entirety of Citadel-controlled space. Assignments prefixed with the UNC indicator represent assignments that take place on uncharted planets. Galaxy Collection Assignments These assignments involve traveling across Citadel space and finding numerous hidden collectibles. * UNC: Prothean Data Discs → UNC: Collection Complete * UNC: Turian Insignias → UNC: Collection Complete * UNC: Valuable Minerals → UNC: Survey is Complete * UNC: Locate Signs of Battle → UNC: Entire Collection is Found * UNC: Asari Writings → UNC: Collection Complete Uncharted Space Assignments * A Person of Interest → UNC: Hostile Takeover * Doctor at Risk → UNC: Dead Scientists * Geth Activities → UNC: Geth Incursions * Missing Person → UNC: Privateers * Investigate Facility → UNC: ExoGeni Facility * Investigate Mercenaries → UNC: Asari Diplomacy * Investigate Samples → UNC: Colony of the Dead * Investigate Shipments → UNC: Espionage Probe * Strange Transmissions → UNC: Major Kyle * UNC: Asari Diplomacy * UNC: Cerberus * UNC: Colony of the Dead * UNC: Dead Scientists * UNC: Depot Sigma-23 * UNC: Derelict Freighter * UNC: Distress Call * UNC: Espionage Probe * UNC: ExoGeni Facility * UNC: Geth Incursions * UNC: Hades' Dogs * UNC: Hostage * UNC: Hostile Takeover * UNC: Listening Post Alpha * UNC: Listening Post Theta * UNC: Lost Freighter * UNC: Lost Module * UNC: Major Kyle * UNC: Missing Marines * UNC: Missing Survey Team * UNC: Privateers * UNC: Rogue VI * Unusual Readings → UNC: Distress Call Paragon/Renegade Dependent Assignments * UNC: Besieged Base * UNC: The Negotiation Downloadable Content * Bring Down the Sky * X57: Avoid the Blasting Caps * X57: Missing Engineers * Pinnacle Station: Combat Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Assignments